


Tangles

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluffy Ending, happy fic, let my cowboys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Molly gets enjoy some time alone with her woman





	Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

Molly missed you.

You were always out with the boys doing jobs, which meant that Molly didn't get to see you very often. You were currently out hunting with Arthur and Charles. So when Molly saw the three of you ride back into camp with two big bucks slung over yours and Arthur's horses, Molly immediately threw her book down and rushed to you. You had only just dismounted before Molly tackled you into a hug, since nobody in camp cared that you were two women who loved each other.

You laughed as Molly peppered you face with sweet kisses, “Did you miss me?” you asked, damn well knowing the answer already.

Molly smiled, “Of course I did!” she said in her thick Irish accent. As Molly kissed you her fingers wound up in your hair where she felt a clump of mud, a twig and a big ass knot. Molly withdrew her hands from your hair and pulled back from the kiss, “Oh love, what did ya do ta ya hair?” she asked, her eyes slightly wide.

You rubbed the side of your neck and smiled sheepishly, “Oh. There was an accident...” you mumbled.

“She fell!” Arthur called out from where he and Charles were giving Pearson the bucks.

“You pushed me!” You accused him as Molly dragged you away to her favorite spot in camp, a small rock which overlooked the stream below horseshoe overlook.

Molly took a seat on the rock and motioned for you to sit in front of her, “I’ll fix ya hair up.” she explained while pulling a brush out.

You did as she said, “Where'd you get that brush from?” you asked but didn't receive and answer as she began to brush your hair. “Ow!” you yeleped, to you it felt like she was ripping your hair out.

Molly winced, she hadnt meant to cause you pain, “Sorry love. Why don’t ya tell me about ya trip?” she offered while she pulled the twig and some of the mud out of your hair.

“Well it felt like I was a tagalong.” you said, “It was like a date for Arthur and Charles.” you chuckled.

Molly chuckled as well, “So how did you fall?” she asked curious as to what happened to her woman.

“I swear Arthur pushed me!” your little outburst caused Molly to giggle. “I was standing near a little hill, watching charles put one of the bucks on my horse, when suddenly I was tumbling down the fucking hill!” you were ranting now and Molly thought it was the cutest thing.

“So ya telling me that you send your days being shot at and robbin’ folks blind but ya can't handle a little tumble?” Molly smiled and kissed your hair.

You shrugged, feeling that she had gotten the knot out, “Well it's easier to dodge a bullet.” you suggested while standing and turning to face her

Molly laughed, “No it ain’t.” she said before pulling you down by the collar of your shirt into a sweet kiss.


End file.
